Miyamoto de Bergerac
=Appearance= at character creation Rather plain, normal looking, if a bit unshaven at times. Miyamoto’s appearance is a mixture of Caucasian and Asian features, though the Caucasian side is more prominently obvious. out of Armor Due to the extensive surgery needed for integrating with the AoW, right now he has a multitude of neural ports, tubes and assorted machine parts in and on his body to keep him alive and allow him to interface with the Avatar. He cannot walk around on his own anymore (having his legs removed just below the hip might have something to do with that), and is therefore condemned to stay in his suit most of the time. In Armor Miyamoto is currently partially entombed within an Avatar of War, a 5 metre tall, vaguely humanoid semi-organic synthflesh creature with heavy plate armor and a protective cloak that looks more like metal than cloth. The Avatar has an exaggerated, broad shouldered, thick limbed, hulking bruiser of a frame. Its neck is just a little too long and its “face” is like an elongated snout, like this. Its armor is black and covered in sharp corners and hard edges, designed so that blows or bullets tend to hit at an angle and deflect, like a tank’s armor. It covers almost every part of its body except the joints. Those are covered by an interior mesh of cloth of a material similar to the one of the cloak. It's got 6 cameyes, two on each side of the head and two in front, plus more cameras hooked up across the armor. It has a massive laser weapon, capable of cutting through buildings. When speaking through the avatar, his voice is enhanced to painful levels and distorted by the Avatar’s otherworldly vocal cords that are hidden beneath its head armor, making it sound like a gregorian choir. =Bio= Personal background information Even as a child, Miyamoto had been interested in science and technology. And though he wasn't exceptionally gifted, through hard work and perseverance, found himself studying genetics (with an option in robotics) at a rather good university. Alas, he was a bit too helpful for his own good, which got him in his current situation... Reason assigned to HMRC During his time working in the lab of his promoter, his friend Pancaek asked him to safeguard a little package for him. 'Sure, no problem, small trouble,' he said. Next thing you know, armored police forces crash through the door of his apartment and introduce his face to the business end of a stun baton. After that, he wakes up in hell in a stasis pod in the Paracelsus' sword, with 10 missions standing between him and a chance for revenge against his 'mate'. Notable relations with other characters Pancaek, his friend and only person he knew before being thrown into the HMRC. Has survived several missions with him, most notably mission seven (where the two of them worked together to take down a murderous robot) and mission eight (where he was his squad commander). Flint, whom he saved from a potentially gruesome death at the end of mission eight. Surviving the void and impossible odds tends to create a bond. Jim and Milno are the other two of Steve's three generals, and as such he often interacts with them. Simus, whom he has a good working relationship with. Hasala, who might become his apprentice, if he performs well enough... Personal history Miyamoto took part in the following missions: * Mission 7: Murderbot Prime ** Killed the hunterbot that was coming for bishop, with the help of Pancaek ** Tried, but only partially succeeded, to keep the team together ** Convinced the central facility's main AI, Logos, to give them all the information they needed and give them a safe escort out * Mission 8: The Sharkmist Colony ** Was squad leader for Pancaek, flint, Feyri and Stacy ** Used Gilgamesh' rocket pods to fly the team stuck on the elevator to safety ** Saved Flint and Jobasio from getting lost in space, again thanks to Gligamesh' rockets * Mission 9a: The Anomalous Planetoid ** Was team leader for this mission ** Almost got himself and Lukas killed while trying to stop a gigantic crystal monster from trampling all over their base ** Captured a few bugs and aliens * Mission 11: The Liberation of Hephaestus ** Led the secondary strike team ** Took down a whole lot of sods, an Urban Executioner and almost killed a Amp specialist ** Prevented control room from being destroyed by a LESHO round * Mission 12: The Defense of Hephaestus ** Coordinated most of the defensive efforts, both in terms of manpower and infrastructure ** Designed two flavors of Sod squads ** Killed a whole bunch of enemy sods again ** Was unable to join the boarding operations due to size, and was forced to stay behind =Attributes= Stats Skills (+1 to modifying and repairing suits and weapons.) Note that the Avatar gives an automatic +1 to all rolls. Inventory * Uncon Decomp (Perfect) * pliers * Thermite thrower. (4/10) * extra canister of thermite * Avatar of war: ** Standard humanoid ** Universal Manip ** Heavy laser * 3 tokens * Monorazor naginata (uses unconventional) * Locker: Hunter CPU